Empty Words
by Stoic Neko
Summary: A promise means nothing. A promise can be broken. It is nothing more than empty words... [AyaxKen]
1. Should Hell Bar the Way

Empty Words

Chapter I: Should Hell Bar the Way

By Stoic Neko

Disclaimers – Nuh… ain't mine… *scurries away, clutching diabolical plot of kidnapping Aya.*

__

[Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real]

  
Linkin Park - Crawling

*Yaoi Warning!* This means m/m relationship. If ya don't like it I don't know what you are doing here then.

Ken watched Aya's brow furrow slightly, his amethyst eyes scanned the mission statement that was held loosely in his hand. The redhead leader tossed the folder onto the coffee table with a quick flick of his wrist and sighed softly.

"Dispatching another drug chain?"

Manx nodded. Ken stretched his tired body and yawned loudly. "Yosh! Another easy mission, ne?" The corner of Manx's red lips twitched. "Don't get too cocky now. It's rumored that the specified target has a plethora of highly trained A-class guards in his possession. I want you to be careful."

Youji grinned. "As always," he replied cheekily, winking at her.

Manx ignored him.

"I see you have your positions straightened out. Good luck to you."

With that, she turned her heels and walked out the door, her heels clicking softly against the floor. Youji smirked, leaning back against the couch with his arms behind his head. "A-class guards? This should prove interesting…" The blonde turned to look at Aya, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"But nothing our fearless leader can't handle, ne?"

"Hn."

+=+=+

"Abyssinian, are you in position?"

"Hai," came the cold voice beyond the crackle of static.

"Okay, commence operations."

"Affirmative."

+=+=+

Ken squatted from his position on the hill overlooking the warehouse, a scowl crept it's way onto his face. He was stuck as backup. Again. His body itched for action, his eyes scanning the area lazily until it settled on a person.

Aya.

+=+=+

Dodge, slash, stab, dodge, slash, stab, dodge, duck, whirl, slash…

His body responded to the dangerous atmosphere around him, the moves came naturally, almost reflexively.

Dodge, slash, stab.

Hn. A-class guards indeed.

Dodge, slash, stab.

Miscalculation.

Pain shot up through his left arm. He ignored it and whirled around, viciously stabbing his enemy before slicing him across the stomach. Blood splattered upon the porcelain skin.

Dodge, slash, stab.

Eight guards down. Maybe he had underestimated the A-class.

Dodge, slash, stab.

There are so many of them… white pain flared up at his side. He quickly moved, parrying his opponent before ducking and delivering the final blow. More blood. So much blood.

Dodge, slash, stab.

+=+=+

Ken watched Aya, hypnotized by the way he so gracefully destroys his opponent, the way he whirls in a dance of death, the way he is Aya.

He is faintly aware when Youji settles down besides him, nudging his ribs.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?"

Ken nods slowly, his eyes never leaving Aya.

Youji smirks and tilts his head downwards, studying the figure over his sunglasses.

"You like him, don't you?"

Ken turns and blinks at Youji, before the question hits him full on. He stumbles, nearly falling off his perch if he hadn't scrambled at the ground clumsily.

"WHAA?!" he hisses, shoving Youji roughly. The blonde only laughs. "Don't try to hide it. It's pretty obvious."

Ken cocks his head to the side, confused.

"Whaddya mean?" he demanded

__

Tch… bastard Youji… I DON'T like Aya!

Youji snickers, adjusting his sunglasses until it's sitting neatly atop his head.

"Just forget it."

+=+=+

Dodge, slash, stab.

The last one is dead.

Aya leans heavily against the wall, his good arm wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Guards dispatched. Moving for the target," he tells Omi breathlessly.

"Gotcha. Abyssinian, how's your condition? Do you think you need backup?"

"I'm fine."

He hears Omi sigh through the ear-piece.

"The target is in the warehouse. You'll see him as soon as you walk inside."

"Affirmative."

The redhead closes his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. Just for a moment. After a minute, he heaves his katana heavily onto his shoulder. Bastard A-classes.

With a heavy sigh, he tentatively opens the warehouse door and creeps inside. The dank, musky smell assaults his nose immediately. He scowls in distaste, creeping in behind the crates. True enough, the target was plain in sight with his client, oblivious of the Angel of Death looming just beyond.

"What do you mean… worth at least 12,000… ripping me off…"

Hn… how dare they waste money on such a useless item.

Aya creeps yet closer, ignoring the sharp sting of his wounds. A crate jabs his side. He hisses softly in pain.

The target and his client snaps his attention to where Aya is hiding.

"Did you hear that?"

Shit… too late now. Aya leaps from his position, his katana blade embeds itself into the shoulder of his target. Blood red erupts from the wound. No time. Aya whirls in time to see the client pull the trigger of his gun. Too slow… Pain explodes from his left shoulder, his left arm hanging limply at his side, his own blood trickling down from the wound. No time…

With a cry of rage, he digs his blade into the client's stomach, slicing upward. Blood… so much blood… Aya stumbles back until his back bumps into a crate, resisting an urge to heave all his stomach's contents onto the floor. His katana blade flashes red… painted red… blood… blood that wasn't his… Aya flicks the blood off, another wave of nausea hitting him.

"Abyssinian here. Target annihilated."

"Good work… We'll meet you outside at the starting point."

He shoved away from the crates, staggering towards the door. He chuckles to himself, picturing the blood and whatnot splattered on his pallid face. Bastard A-class guards…

+=+=+

Ken hopped down the hill, in attempt to look half as graceful as Youji and Omi, stumbling quite a few times. They neared the white Porsche hidden behind the bushes. Omi leaned against the car, waiting.

Ken looked saw the redhead stumble out of the warehouse, heading their way.

"Aya?"

Amethyst eyes looked his way, flashing with recognition before the man collapsed in a heap at Ken's feet.

"Aya!"

+=+=+

Ken fumed silently to himself while dressing the older assassin's wounds.

__

Tch… don't need backup my ass!

He gingerly pressed a damp cloth on a particularly nasty wound on Aya's side.

__

If he had gotten himself killed… I…

He finished wrapping the injury and stepped back, admiring his neat bandaging… admiring the shirtless Aya that lay unconscious on the bed.

__

I don't know what I'd do…

Ken settled down into a chair beside the bed, his elbows propped up on his legs and his face cradled in his palms. 

__

What if… What if Youji's right? What if I really do like Aya?

Aya tossed restlessly, murmuring softly under his breath. Without thinking, Ken reached out and stroked his hair, slightly surprised at its softness. The redhead turned in his sleep. His cheek brushed with Ken's hand and the younger man blushed slightly, pulling his hand away.

__

What's the matter with me?

+=+=+

Review please! Much appreciated! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted soon if people are actually bothering to read this crap… ^^''

Next chapter – Youji's Love Detector


	2. Youji's Love Detector

Empty Words

Chapter Two - Youji's Love Detector

By Stoic Neko

Disclaimer - Nope, still not mine... *cough yet cough* *Starts putting The Aya Cage together*

=blah blah= ç This is voice number one.

+blah blah+ ç It's like the second voice in someone's head.

__

[And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am]

Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

*Yaoi Warning!* this means m/m relationship... blah blah blah... any flames regarding this will be counted as stupidity on your behalf! ^^''

Ken scowled at his breakfast. It was true he felt more affectionate towards the redhead than anyone else on the team, but that doesn't mean he was in love with Aya!

... Right?

"Wussa matter with you?" the blonde asked, sauntering down the stairs into the kitchen. He flipped the chair backwards and settled down on it, a hand running through his semi-disheveled hair.

"Nothing," Ken muttered. There was too much to think about, and Youji wasn't helping at all.

"Oh I see, thinking about Aya, arentcha?"

The athlete almost visibly flinched. Damn that blonde.

"No," he lied, staring intently at his coffee. Memo to self: Kill Youji.

The playboy dismissed him with a wave of his hand and got up. "Well if your not going to tell the truth, then I can't help ya." He smirked slightly and wandered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

A tray of burnt food appeared under Ken's nose. He reeled backwards, toppling over in his chair.

"Ken-kun! Daijobu?" A kawaii face loomed over his, the large eyes shining with concern.

"Aa~. I'm okay, Omi. Just uh... don't do that," he said, waving a hand towards the tray.

Omi looked sheepish. "Ah... gomen... but could you take this to Aya-kun? He hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

Ken nodded and picked up the tray. He really didn't particularly want to go see the redhead at this moment. There were too many feelings towards him going on in his head.

+=+=+

+Onichan...+

=Nani? Aya?=

+Hai, It's me, 'ni-chan.+

=Aya, what are you doing here? Why are you in my head? Where are you?=

He tried desperately to find his sister among the swirling darkness that was his head.

+I have something important to tell you. Please listen to me... You have to promise me something.+

=What are you talking about?=

Again, he tried to find her, but it was futile. There was nothing in sight. Nothing.

=Aya, where are you?=

+I am here.+

Almost instantly, a pale figure emerged from the darkness, growing bigger and bigger as she moved towards him.

=Aya...=

+Hello, 'ni-chan.+

+=+=+

Ken knocked softly on the door before opening it.

"Aya?" he asked softly. The figure was still sleeping on his bed, his covers tangled slightly around his slim form. Ken walked towards the bed and set the tray aside on the table. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the "sleeping beauty."

God, he was gorgeous.

Asleep, he had an air of innocence around it; none of the coldness and harshness appeared as when he was awake. Ken suppressed an urge to protect him. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch his hair.

+=+=+

__

The ghost reached out and touched his hair, her soft fingers dancing across his skin as it trailed down across his cheek.

+Promise me something, that when I leave this world, you'll keep living.+

=What do you mean?=

+Just promise.+

=... Aya, tell me what you mean by this!=  


+Please?+

He sighed.

=Okay, but tell me what you mean!=  


+Gomen nasai, my time is up. Don't ever forget me.+

She floated backwards, as if some unseen force was pulling towards it. Her hand was still outstreached towards him.

+Saiyonara, 'ni-chan!+

=Wait, Aya!=

+Saiyonara...+

AYA!!

+=+=+

"AYA!!"

The redhead bolted upwards, the name of his sister still on his lips.

Ken screeched loudly, toppling backwards with a satisfying thump. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Aya said nothing, just sat hunched on his bed, breathing heavily, his red hair plastered to his sweat-slicked skin. Ken managed to pick himself up and set the chair upright. He reached out to touch the man's shoulder.

"Aya, you okay?"

He saw the redhead close his eyes for a moment. He looked like he was going to pass out again.

"You okay?" he repeated, his hand never leaving Aya's shoulder

The older man slumped against Ken, the sudden outburst draining what little energy he had left in his body. Ken flushed and held him awkwardly, stroking his hair softly.

"What happened?" the redhead asked hoarsely, the question barely a whisper.

"I don't know, I saw you bolt up an-"

"No, on the mission."

"Oh, well we saw stagger towards us and you sort of passed out on the ground. We brought you back and I cleaned ya up..." He flushed again, his pinkish tinge turning bright red.

"... You can put me back now."

"Aa~." Ken smiled nervously. "Sorry." Gently, he laid his friend back down on his bed. Another question flew at him. Why did it feel so right holding Aya?

"So what did you dream about?"

"Nothing."

"Aa~." Once again, he didn't know what to say, so they sat there in silence, Ken staring at his shoes.

When he looked up, Aya's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, unblinking.

+=+=+

Aya didn't understand. What he didn't understand only added to his problems.

__

What did she want? Why did she make me promise?

He couldn't suppress the feeling of dread churning in his stomach, couldn't fight the fear in his heart.

He could feel Ken staring at him again.

"What?"

The question obviously caught the younger man off-guard. If possible, he flushed redder.

"Aa~... you should be getting some rest, Aya."

Despite himself, he could feel the corners of his mouth tilt to a sad smile.

"Can't"

__

I don't want to...

"Soka..." He shifted nervously, as if he was torn between helping him and walking away. He stared back at the floor. "Would you..." He flushed redder. "Would you want me to hold you again?"

+=+=+

__

BAKA!!!! His mind screamed. _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ASK THAT FOR?!?_

He felt blood rising to his cheeks. He could only imagine what he looked like right now.

__

Okay... okay... just stare at the floor and pretend you never asked that. If he asks, deny it. Confuse him! C'mon Ken, how hard is it? He twisted the hem of his shirt nervously. _This is Aya we're talking about. He's probably giving you the death glare right now. You can't trick him. To him, you're as stupid as Bubbles the Chimp._

"I-"

"Could you?"

"NANI?" Ken nearly toppled out of his chair again. Had he heard clearly? He stared incredulously at the man. Aya turned away, throwing the covers over his head.

"Forget it."

"Aa~. No it's okay. I offered. C'mon."

He gathered up the unprotesting bundle into his arms, moving the blanket away from the man's face. His cheeks were tinted pink.

__

Cute... Aya's blushing.

...

Cute?!

Shit...

I really... do... like him don't I?

Aya opened his mouth to speak, probably to say this was stupid.

"Shush, go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Hn."

Instinctively, Ken started stroking his hair, like the times before when he watched Aya sleep. The man felt... natural in his arms. Just as if fate all along planned for them to be together.

+=+=+

Youji and Omi watched the two from the doorway. They looked at each other and nodded, retreating back quietly and shutting the door soundlessly behind them.

"Mission accomplished," Youji said with a grin.

"Hai," Omi nodded. "They look so cute together."

+=+=+

Kekekeke... I had to add that piece of fluff in there for my reviewers! Arigatou! *bows* I warship you all! @_@ Lucky Ken... Yes, Omi sending Ken in with the breakfast tray was part of the two scheming fiend's plan. So what did Aya-chan mean in the dream?

Anyway, I can't just keep them together without some conflict going on! I'm an evil author like that... besides it gets boring. =)

Wow! I got a lot more reviews than I planned... ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Ponder - Haha, keep Aya in bed? Well, Aya recovers fast so... bleh. Don't worry, Ken'll have his chance soon.

ShiTiger - Thanks for your review! ^^

Lilas - Hehehe, thankie thankie!

Heather - Okay, more coming soon!

chibi-chan - Who doesn't like AyaxKen? Two gorgeous men... *drool*

luigi-chan - Thanks, I'll definitely continue it.

Yaoke - *grins* no DUH Aya and Ken look cute together! *drool* mmmmm... Aya & Ken...

Shavica - Thanks! ^^

GaLa - Hehehe! You keep dishin' out them reviews I'll keep dishin' out my story!

Sardius - *gasp* Not much of an AyaxKen fan? LoL, well AyaxYouji is a cute pairing too, but not as cute as AyaxKen! *big grin*

Kyri - *doesn't understand where the cute part was* but thanks anyway!

Aquiline - LoL I won't be that mean. Aya'll love Ken soon, but hey we gotta have conflict, ne?

Next chapter comming soon!


End file.
